Le lys de Versailles
by Wildside
Summary: Ayant fui une famille dans laquelle il ne s'était jamais senti à sa place et un passé dont il ne voulait plus entendre parler, Harry Potter devint suite à un curieux hasard garde royal au service de la sœur du roi de France. Entre amour, complot, vie de cours et révolution, Harry se rendra vite compte que la vie de château n'est pas davantage plus paisible qu'il n'y parait.
1. prologue

**Salut à tous ! Chose promise, chose due : Ma nouvelle histoire ! **

**Je vais éviter de vous faire une longue note d'auteur, mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire de faire le point sur quelques petites informations importantes avant de vous laisser lire ma nouvelle "oeuvre".**

**Alors d'abord sachez avant toute chose que ce prologue n'était au départ pas prévu et que les choses sérieuses commençaient directement. Cependant j'ai eu dernièrement l'occasion de voir le film Titanic, et le concept d'une vieille personne narrant son histoire plusieurs dizaines d'années après l'avoir vécu m'a fortement plu : Je me suis facilement imaginé vivre la même chose dans cette histoire.**

**Ensuite pour rappel, cette histoire se passe exclusivement au XVIIIème siècle : L'action se déroulera en France et plus particulièrement à Paris et à Versailles. Vous verrez donc très fréquemment des personnages connues de cette période apparaître dans cette histoire : Je tiens absolument à mêler fiction et réalité dans ce récit, alors ne vous étonnez pas si Harry interagit avec des célébrités de la fin de ce siècle ^^. Je ferai d'ailleurs de mon mieux pour mettre autant de vérités que je le peux dans mon histoire, avec des détails et anecdotes véridiques et citées dans des biographies que j'ai lues au préalable. **

**Le fil de mon histoire suit d'ailleurs les événements qui précèdent et accompagnent la révolution française, alors dites-vous que c'est en quelque sorte également un cours d'histoire beaucoup plus enrichi que les résumés incomplets que l'on trouve dans les manuels scolaires ! **

**Avant que vous ne me le demandiez : Oui il y aura de la romance ! Des couples ? Probablement ! Du Bashing ? Hé bien étonnamment, pas vraiment (même si je suis archi-fan de ça) ! Et surtout le point important... NON, Harry n'est pas le survivant ! **

**Aussi avant que je n'oublie, comme promis je posterai à chaque chapitre une petite anecdote sur le savoir-vivre et les bonnes manières en ce temps là (vous avez pu en avoir un aperçu dans le dernier chapitre de mon autre histoire). Par contre ce n'est pas sûr que je les applique dans mon histoire, elles sont difficiles à mémoriser ^^. Alors au hasard... Prenons celle-ci :**

_Si on parle à une personne qui soit de qualité à avoir des valets de pied, c'est une incivilité choquante que de lui dire : "Un de vos laquais m'est venu dire, Monsieur, ou Madame, de vous venir voir". Il faut dire : "Un de vos valets de pied, etc". Ce n'est pas pour honorer le laquais, c'est pour honorer le maître. Il en est de même des servantes à l'égard d'une dame : "Votre demoiselle, votre fille, une femme de chambre m'a dit, Madame, etc..." et non pas "votre servante"._

Pour le moment je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire là-dessus, mais n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions ou à me faire part de votre ressenti sur cette histoire : Je me ferai une joie d'y répondre !

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Les personnages de J.K Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas ; Je ne fais que les emprunter ! **

* * *

L'hôtel de la Vaupalière était en plein effervescence aujourd'hui, comme il était en fait d'usage en pareil endroit. Acheté en 1838 par le comte Le Hon, cet établissement s'était rapidement fait connaître du tout Paris par les bals et soirées organisés par le ministre belge et sa femme auprès de la plus haute société de la capitale, devenant ainsi un endroit privilégié pour toute personne désireuse de rencontrer les plus éminentes personnalités de la vie parisienne. Deux ans seulement s'étaient écoulés depuis cet achat, et aujourd'hui la rue du Faubourg-Saint-honoré, déjà connue de tous par la multitude d'hôtels prestigieux que l'on ne comptait plus et la proximité du palais de l'Elysée tout proche, était l'un des endroits les plus huppés de toute la ville, les gens se battant presque pour pouvoir acquérir une simple chambre dans les nombreuses suites s'offrant à leurs yeux et à leur porte-monnaie. Cette petite voie traînait déjà derrière elle une histoire comme on se plaisait encore à les entendre, entre le haut-lieu de la magistrature et des banques qu'elle fut autrefois, la rue dans laquelle le célèbre assassin Ravaillac avait logé la veille de son attentat contre le roi Henri IV, ou plus récemment encore le point de rencontre de l'ensemble des membres du club des jacobins dont l'un des plus éminents membres Maximilien de Robespierre avait vécu une partie de sa vie.

Mais loin de ces cercles révolutionnaires du XVIIIème siècle, le quartier s'était depuis considérablement embourgeoisé, et avec l'explosion économique que connaissait la France en cette année et qui annonçait les heureux prémices de la révolution industrielle, il n'était désormais plus rare de croiser de riches magnats de l'industrie à proximité de celui-ci.

Pourtant, au dernier étage de la Vaupalière, loin du faste des fêtes et de la masse d'argent changeant de propriétaire, un autre drame de la vie se jouait entre ses murs. Peu de gens savaient que tout l'étage précédant les combles de cet hôtel était occupé, et à vrai dire, même Monsieur le comte n'avait eu la chance de rencontrer l'occupant des lieux. Seule sa nièce, une jolie femme aux cheveux roux et à la silhouette fine et joliment sculptée, pouvait de temps à autre être aperçue errant dans les couloirs de l'hôtel ou revenant du marché voisin avec quelques sachets semblant trop lourds pour elle. Leur discrétion était tel que personne ne pouvait mettre un nom sur eux, et la seule possibilité s'offrant aux plus curieux était la consultation du registre de l'accueil de l'hôtel.

Ce fut ainsi que l'on découvrit que ces deux individus se nommaient Henri et Lily-Rose Potier, mais les langues les plus pendues préféraient les surnommer de façon méchante «les fantômes». Ces fantômes payaient cependant chaque mois le loyer qu'ils devaient au comte, et en plus de leur discrétion et de leur capacité à se faire facilement oublier, jamais personne n'avait eu à se plaindre d'eux pour une quelconque raison. Aussi Monsieur Le Hon n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais eu à l'esprit de s'intéresser plus longuement sur leur sujet et pensait avec sagesse que si ces gens tenaient tant que cela à leur tranquillité, il ne s'aviserait jamais de les importuner.

Cependant les choses avaient changé depuis quelques jours, lorsque la nièce d'Henri Potier, échevelée et vêtue d'un simple pyjama de soie sous une robe de chambre à peine attachée à sa taille, vint un jour à la rencontre du maître d'hôtel en le suppliant de prévenir au plus vite un certain docteur Fournier, médecin personnel de son oncle qui semblait selon ses dires fortement malade. Craignant pour l'image de son établissement, celui-ci s'était empressé de répondre favorablement à la requête de cette femme, et depuis ce temps maintenant, une semaine en vérité, il ne passait une journée sans que la silhouette voutée et l'épaisse barbe blanche de ce docteur ne soient aperçues au sein de l'hôtel, le plus souvent dans l'escalier que ce vieil homme montait quatre à quatre comme un jeune homme vigoureux et en bonne santé.

Malgré eux, et pour diverses raisons, tous les employés et résidents de l'hôtel s'intéressaient de près à ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans cette fameuse suite où personne n'avait jamais mis les pieds, mais rien ne filtrait des rares conversations qu'ils pouvaient entendre entre le docteur Fournier et Lily-Rose, et celle-ci comme à son ordinaire se gardait bien de faire acte de présence dans les pièces communes de l'établissement.

Mais comme dit précédemment, cette journée sortait de l'ordinaire, car pour la première fois depuis le début de cette étrange affaire, le docteur était une nouvelle fois revenue en ces lieux, mais accompagné d'un prêtre. L'issue semblait désormais aux yeux de tous claire comme de l'eau de source, car il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule raison pour laquelle un homme d'Eglise se déplaçait en personne auprès d'un malade : lui donner l'extrême onction. À présent, tous pariaient sur le moment où le vieil Henri Potier allait passer de vie à trépas, lui qui pendant plus de dix ans s'était borné à ne jamais sortir un pied de chez lui. Les plus impitoyables eux se renseignaient déjà auprès du personnel de l'établissement pour savoir quel était le prix de l'appartement où résidait le mourant, mais retournaient à leurs affaires dès lors qu'ils avaient connaissance de la somme faramineuse qu'il fallait dépenser pour s'offrir un tel bijou.

Une femme elle se souciait peu de ces choses là : La fameuse Lily-Rose. Assise dans l'antique salon de son oncle, elle attendait pour l'heure que son médecin et le père Lefebvre ressortent de la chambre de celui dont elle a pris soin depuis de très longues années, au détriment de sa propre vie et des perspectives d'avenir qui s'offraient à elle dans sa jeunesse. Brillante élève dans son école, Lily-Rose aurait pu faire la fierté de sa famille et pourvoir un poste qui lui était largement accessible grâce à ses résultats scolaires, voir même épouser un homme de son âge et fonder un foyer avec lui. Mais à plus de trente ans maintenant, ces possibilités se faisaient de plus en plus rares, et quant à se trouver un époux, il était rare qu'une femme de son âge puisse trouver chaussure à son pied.

Néanmoins elle ne regrettait rien de ses choix passés, et même si tenir compagnie à un oncle qu'elle ne voyait que trop rarement dans son enfance n'était pas la chose la plus joyeuse et formidable qui soit, pour rien au monde elle ne souhaiterait revenir quinze ans en arrière. Son oncle Henri, de son vrai nom Harry Potter, l'avait toujours fasciné, bien qu'elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi. La plupart des gens l'ignoraient, feignaient son existence, évitaient sa présence ou se moquaient de lui derrière son dos, et lui-même, avec sa personnalité taciturne et asociale, ne faisait rien pour éclairer d'un nouveau jour l'image qu'il laissait transparaître.

Mais elle lui avait tout de suite trouvé un intérêt, et un sourire se glissait sur son visage lorsqu'elle se remémorait le harcèlement dont elle avait preuve à son égard la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré pour savoir pourquoi il avait l'air si triste et malheureux. Au départ son oncle l'avait fermement rembarré, lui disant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de porter la moindre attention à une petite fille insolente et particulièrement collante, en allant même jusqu'à lui dire qu'elle était moche pour lui faire de la peine et lui passer l'envie à l'avenir de l'importuner. Mais Lily-Rose du haut de ses quatre ans avait simplement ri en lui disant qu'elle le trouvait drôle, et toute la journée durant, malgré l'anniversaire de son grand-frère, elle avait ainsi continué à harceler son oncle en ne passant jamais plus d'une minute sans lui. Sa persévérance avait fini par payer au bout de quelques années, lorsque la carapace d'Harry avait fini par se fissurer en sa présence pour révéler un homme beaucoup plus drôle, charmant et gentil qu'il ne laissait paraître d'ordinaire, et peu à peu, une relation privilégiée s'était installée entre eux, basée sur la complicité et une compréhension commune. Même la distance n'avait pu avoir raison de leur amitié, et même lorsqu'elle fut élève à Poudlard et son oncle occupé à assurer la sécurité de la duchesse d'Angoulême dont il était le garde du corps, ils parvenaient malgré tout à rester en contact et à se donner des nouvelles de leur vie respective. Que son oncle puisse être en contact avec les plus éminentes personnalités de France l'avait toujours émerveillé, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais su par quel prodige il était parvenu à un tel résultat, mais ce fut peut-être l'appel vers ce monde nouveau, un monde rempli de princes et princesses, de ducs et de duchesses, de comtes et marquis, et même de rois et reines qui l'avait peut-être poussé à abandonner tous ses projets pour partir à leur rencontre dans l'espoir éventuellement d'y goûter également d'une quelconque manière.

L'expérience fut en tout cas très enrichissante même si elle ne put y profiter longtemps, mais la vieillesse de son oncle et toutes les contraintes qui s'y liaient s'accentuant au début des années 1830, elle ne devint bientôt plus qu'un appui pour lui, un soutien et une confidente pour un homme qui pouvait passer plusieurs jours allongé dans son lit pour se reposer. La duchesse d'Angoulême, maîtresse de son oncle durant plus de trente ans, lui avait ainsi offert tout l'étage de l'hôtel de la Vaupalière pour le récompenser de sa loyauté envers elle, et si Harry s'était évertué à vouloir lui-même payer chaque mois le loyer de ce luxueux établissement, il gardait néanmoins une profonde reconnaissance pour celle qui l'avait employé durant tout ce temps, une reconnaissance qui aujourd'hui allait bientôt s'éteindre en même temps que lui.

- Peut-être que cela n'arrivera pas…, marmonnait pour elle-même Lily-Rose en reprenant son travail de couture, le seul passe-temps qui lui permettait de garder son calme.

L'horloge comtoise face à elle se mit subitement à sonner six heures de l'après-midi, et les multiples « Dong » sonores qui en résultaient la firent suffisamment sursauter pour que le journal reposant sur ses jambes vienne tomber au pied de sa robe. La page qui s'offrait à ses yeux narrait de nouveau la progression des troupes françaises en Algérie, notamment leur avancée vers la ville de Miliana faisant suite à leur victoire à Médéa quelques semaines plus tôt. La colonisation de cet état n'en était pas à ses débuts, les français étant déjà présents là-bas depuis les années 30, mais leur avancée soudaine dans les contrées de ce pays d'Afrique était fulgurante mais rendue ardu par la résistance farouche de l'émir Abd El-Kader.

Lily-Rose ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en lisant cela, car bien qu'elle ne partageait pas le même engouement pour les conflits internationaux et encore moins pour celui-ci que lui, elle savait au fond d'elle-même que ces articles auraient pu fortement intéresser Harry s'il avait été en état de les lire. Comme son père, son oncle avait toujours eu un goût très prononcé sur ce type d'actualité, un peu comme si la guerre était inscrite dans le sang de sa famille ; Peut-être était-ce après tout vrai, en tout cas cette hypothèse pouvait être défendue lorsque l'on savait comment Richard Potter, grand héros de la dernière guerre magique et pourfendeur du terrible Lord Voldemort, avait su avec brio mettre un terme à ce conflit menaçant pour longtemps la paix et l'intégrité au sein des communautés magiques de Grande-Bretagne et du reste du monde. Harry lui avait choisi une autre voie dans sa vie, mais même en abandonnant le monde magique dont il était issu, son oncle avait lui aussi eu son lot de guerres et de conflits armés, la plupart du temps en voyageant à travers l'Europe pour assurer la sécurité des éminentes personnalités qu'il défendait au prix de sa vie. Un choix qui en avait surpris plus d'un si elle en croyait les propos tenus par son entourage à l'époque, mais ce mode de vie avait énormément plu à son oncle, et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore, il s'était toujours senti comme un devoir d'assister et d'accompagner partout où elle allait la duchesse d'Angoulême, son époux et le père de celui-ci.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement alors qu'elle commençait à rêvasser à ce passé révolu, pour révéler quelques instants plus tard les silhouettes fatiguées du docteur Fournier et du père Lefebvre. Lily-Rose se releva aussitôt, ignorant le fait qu'elle fit au même moment tomber par terre la bobine de fil qui alla rouler jusque sous un meuble. Mais seul lui importait l'état de santé de son oncle, et même si celui-ci avait expressément demandé la venue d'un prêtre pour lui administrer les derniers sacrements, elle gardait néanmoins espoir qu'il puisse se rétablir même à près de 76 ans. Les deux hommes eux semblaient avoir encore vieilli de dix ans, et les visages sombres qu'ils arboraient tous les deux n'auguraient rien de bon pour elle quant à l'issue qui se profilait pour Harry. En silence, le médecin et le prêtre sortirent de la chambre sans même regarder en arrière, comme si la vision du corps du malade était insupportable pour eux, mais ils prirent cependant soin de fermer le plus doucement possible la porte, une précaution inutile en soit mais qui témoignait du respect que tous les deux avaient pour le vieil homme âgé dans l'autre pièce. Ce ne fut qu'une fois cette tâche accomplie que le père Lefebvre porta son attention sur la seule femme présente dans la pièce, et bien qu'il tenta de lui lancer un sourire compatissant censé lui redonner confiance, Lily-Rose voyait bien dans le regard du prêtre la même douleur qui le gagnait chaque fois qu'il assistait aux derniers instants sur Terre d'un bon chrétien.

- Votre oncle vous demande mon enfant, lui indiqua t-il en se décalant légèrement pour lui laisser la voie libre.

- Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix presque désespérée. Il va se rétablir, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux hommes ne lui répondirent pas tout de suite, le temps pour eux de s'échanger un regard lourd qui n'avait pas besoin de mot pour montrer le pessimisme qui s'y traduisait.

- Mademoiselle Potier, commença le docteur Fournier d'une voix douce, vous savez comme moi qu'un homme aussi vieux que votre oncle ne peut résister aussi bien qu'un individu dans la force de sa jeunesse à une quelconque maladie, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de la petite vérole… Cette maladie ne fait pas de distinction entre les Hommes, quelque soit leur milieu social ou leur âge. Je ne peux vous promettre qu'il s'en sortira, ce serait vous mentir, et certainement pas à un stade aussi avancé de la maladie. Les pustules sont certes tombées, mais cela n'est que le dernier symptôme rencontré durant la convalescence du malade avant l'inévitable et malheureuse fin… Je suis désolé.

Bien que sachant pertinemment que les jours de son oncle étaient comptés, Lily-Rose ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques larmes devant l'avis du médecin de son oncle, ultime couperet lui certifiant que désormais, l'échéance qui s'annonçait ne serait pas celle qu'elle espérait. À travers ses larmes, elle vit que le docteur Fournier s'était approché d'elle, et dans un élan de sympathie, celui-ci lui tendit un mouchoir blanc qu'elle accepta bien volontiers.

- Merci…, bredouilla t-elle en s'épongeant les yeux. Je… Je sais que je dois vous paraître idiote à croire qu'il puisse encore s'en sortir, mais…

- Je comprends, dit-il d'un ton compatissant en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'en dire davantage, j'ai suffisamment vu en plus de trente ans de carrière des personnes comme vous chercher par tous les moyens à se rassurer elles-mêmes que l'état de santé du malade qu'elles veillent ne peut que s'améliorer. Le déni n'est qu'une étape supplémentaire que vous vous devez d'affronter et surmonter, mais pour l'instant je vous recommanderais surtout de profiter des instants précieux qu'ils vous restent pour tenir encore compagnie à votre oncle le temps qu'il est encore parmi nous.

Lily-Rose acquiesça timidement à ces mots, mais ce fut surtout les derniers qui la touchèrent plus particulièrement : Son oncle n'était pas encore mort, et même pour quelques heures ou quelques jours seulement, elle comptait bien faire bonne figure et l'accompagner jusqu'au bout dans sa convalescence. Le docteur Fournier remarqua peut-être ce changement d'attitude car un petit sourire se glissa sur son visage devant l'air déterminé qu'affichait à présent la nièce de son patient.

- Allez-y, dit-il en la poussant doucement vers la porte.

De nouveau Lily-Rose acquiesça, mais dès qu'elle eut la main sur la poignée de celle-ci, le docteur lui donna ses dernières recommandations :

- Je ne voudrais pas vous brusquer, mais il vaudrait mieux pour vous quitter le plus rapidement possible cet endroit lorsque votre oncle sera… Enfin, vous comprenez. Il serait également préférable de détruire tous les linges ayant été en contact avec la maladie, y compris les rideaux de sa chambre, les tapis ou même vos propres vêtements afin d'éviter que des germes ne soient en contact avec d'autres personnes.

- Avez-vous déjà organisé les préparatifs de son enterrement ? lui demanda gentiment le père Lefebvre.

- Mon oncle a déjà tout orchestré dans son testament…, répondit-elle faiblement en se remémorant cette journée où elle dut lui servir de scribe, celui-ci étant trop fatigué pour pouvoir écrire lui-même.

- Alors je tâcherai de faire en sorte que ses vœux soient respectés, dit-il avant de pencher légèrement la tête pour la saluer.

- Vous ne voulez pas que je vous raccompagne ? les interrogea t-elle en remarquant qu'ils se dirigeaient d'eux-mêmes vers la sortie.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine, affirma le docteur Fournier en remettant son chapeau haut-de-forme. Votre appartement n'est pas immense, nous ne risquons pas de nous perdre rassurez-vous.

Là dessus, les deux hommes disparurent derrière une autre porte, laissant une nouvelle fois seule Lily-Rose. Mais celle-ci ne se souciait déjà plus de son isolement, préoccupée plutôt parce ce qui l'attendait derrière le panneau de bois qu'elle réprimait encore à ouvrir. Son oncle faisait peine à voir à cause de sa maladie, et elle appréhendait le moment où ses yeux se poseraient encore sur le corps décharné et souffreteux du vieil homme qu'elle affectionnait tant. Mais prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décida sans réfléchir plus longtemps de tourner la poignée et de s'engouffrer dans la pièce.

La chambre était plongée dans une pénombre quasi-complète et seulement atténuée par un rai de lumière se glissant par les rideaux mal fermés. Une petite bougie était également posée sur la table de nuit à côté du lit, mais les détails et contours des meubles de la salle ne pouvaient être distingués du fait de la noirceur presque omniprésente. Cependant, Lily-Rose connaissait parfaitement cette salle pour y avoir mis les pieds des centaines de fois, aussi n'eut-elle aucun mal à s'aventurer jusqu'à la chaise installée de l'autre côté du lit près de la forme emmitouflée dans les couvertures qui appartenait à son oncle. Au passage, elle darda un regard sur les quelques portraits d'Harry trônant sur sa commode, mais également sur l'image en noir et blanc prise il y a seulement quelques mois et qui les représentait tous les deux : La photographie n'en était qu'à ses premiers balbutiements, mais tous les deux avaient pu par l'entremise d'un riche marquis que connaissait bien son oncle bénéficier de cette nouvelle technologie qui intriguait autant qu'elle captivait. Qui aurait crû qu'en seulement quatre mois, le vieil homme fringuant de l'image se retrouverait allongé dans son lit et à deux doigts de la mort ? Elle-même n'y aurait pas pensé un seul instant, et elle regrettait presque le temps de l'insouciance qui était encore sien au moment où fut prise cette photographie.

Détournant le regard de cette image, Lily-Rose prit finalement place sur la chaise en évitant soigneusement de faire le moindre bruit pour ne pas alerter son oncle. Celui-ci n'avait pas le moins du monde bougé depuis son arrivée, et l'espace d'un instant, elle eut la crainte qu'il ne l'avait pas attendu pour rendre son dernier soupir. Mais le mouvement des draps causé par sa faible respiration la rassura, même si son irrégularité avait quand même de quoi en effrayer plus d'un.

La lueur de la bougie de l'autre côté permettait également de détailler légèrement le visage de son oncle Harry, mais elle regretta cette idée dès que ses yeux se posèrent dessus : La petite vérole avait totalement ravagé sa figure, et pas un centimètre de peau n'avait été épargné. Son visage était si boursouflé et parsemé de croûtes que ses yeux semblaient être devenus de simples fentes, et ses lèvres comme son nez donnaient l'impression d'avoir doublé de volume en l'espace d'une semaine. Harry donnait davantage l'impression d'être en état de décomposition qu'à un stade proche de la guérison, et l'odeur qui se dégageait de son corps laissait présager une agonie atroce et douloureuse pour lui. Néanmoins, son oncle semblait parfaitement calme, comme résigné à son sort, et même s'il devait probablement souffrir le martyre, aucun cri ou halètement de douleur ne sortait de la fente qui lui servait désormais de bouche.

Un détail cependant attira davantage son attention que les autres : Le chapelet et le mouchoir qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Quiconque aurait aperçu ces deux objets ne s'y serait pas attardé, mais Lily-Rose elle se questionnait plutôt sur le pourquoi ce vieil homme mourant s'obstinait à garder auprès de lui ces deux objets. De toute sa vie, sa nièce ne l'avait jamais vu sans ces deux reliques, mais son oncle ne lui avait jamais expliqué pourquoi il tenait tant à les conserver continuellement sur lui, pas plus qu'il ne lui révéla leur origine : elles n'avaient pourtant rien de particulier, et le mouchoir, en plus d'être imbibé de sang séché depuis des décennies, commençait à s'élimer en de nombreux endroits à force d'être manipulé par les mains de son propriétaire.

Car il était bien une chose à laquelle tenait absolument son oncle d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait : Personne d'autre que lui ne devait y toucher, pas même elle, sa propre nièce. Leur origine demeurait donc un mystère à ses yeux, un mystère qu'Harry se gardait bien de lever mais qui ne faisait qu'attiser sa curiosité.

Ses recherches furent toujours infructueuses, même en les menant directement auprès de sa famille, mais elle restait certaine que la plupart d'entre eux, en particulier sa grand-mère Lily et son oncle Sirius, connaissaient la vérité entourant ces deux objets. Chacun s'obstinait à ne jamais la lui révéler, peut-être par respect pour lui et sa vie privée, mais tout comme Harry, Lily-Rose avait bien remarqué qu'à chaque fois que le sujet était mis sur la table, sa grand-mère et Sirius adoptaient également l'air triste et malheureux que celui de son oncle.

Il lui fallut un bout de temps pour finalement détourner les yeux de ces objets, et encore davantage pour se rendre compte qu'elle était bien restée cinq minutes silencieuse à les contempler. Rouge de honte, elle reporta son attention sur le corps immobile devant elle, son regard ne le quittant jamais même lorsqu'un bruit quelconque venait troubler le calme qui s'était installé dans l'ensemble de l'hôtel. L'attente ne fut néanmoins pas longue pour elle car quelques secondes plus tard, son oncle se mit enfin à bouger pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était là. Des marmonnements pouvaient également être entendus de sa part, cependant trop faibles pour être compréhensibles pour sa nièce, mais cela la rassura malgré tout légèrement : Mieux valait un oncle balbutiant qu'un cadavre immobile sur lequel veiller.

- Lily-Rose…, murmura t-il d'une voix faible en tournant son visage vers elle.

- Mon oncle…, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Plutôt bien pour un homme qui est sur le point de mourir…, souffla Harry tandis qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de se redresser.

Au passage, il gratifia sa nièce d'un sourire rassurant, mais la maladie et les croûtes qui ravageaient son visage en lui donnant l'air d'une poupée grossièrement cousue faisaient davantage passer celui-ci pour une grimace de douleur. Le jeune homme fringuant et charmant était désormais bien loin…

- Ne dites pas ça mon oncle, intervint aussitôt Lily-Rose. Pour le moment reposez-vous et essayez de dormir, cela pourrait vous faire du bien.

- Oh je ne me soucie pas vraiment de ce qui pourrait me soulager désormais, répondit-il calmement. Mon temps est compté, et je préfère passer le peu qu'il me reste avec la personne que j'apprécie le plus au monde qu'à dormir paisiblement dans mon lit…

Une violente quinte de toux le prit tout à coup, et Lily-Rose, alarmée et impuissante, crut bon de lui offrir un verre d'eau qu'elle fit apparaître avec sa baguette magique : Être une sorcière pouvait avoir du bon en certaines occasions, mais malheureusement la magie ne pouvait pas tout soigner.

- Merci, dit-il une fois qu'elle l'eut aidée à boire. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu la force de pouvoir faire quelque chose d'aussi simple. Je suis bien content de t'avoir auprès de moi en pareille occasion…

- Vous savez qu'aussi longtemps que vous aurez besoin de moi, je resterai auprès de vous mon oncle…, dit-elle d'un ton sincère.

- Je n'en doute pas, et c'est bien là l'une des qualités que j'apprécie le plus chez toi.

Sa nièce lui adressa un tendre sourire à cette remarque, même si elle n'était pas certaine qu'il puisse le voir.

- J'ai demandé à Monsieur Fournier s'il acceptait le don que je faisais à son petit cabinet en récompense de ses années de service et d'amitié envers moi, reprit-il au bout d'un moment, mais il a longuement insisté pour revoir à la baisse l'offre financière que je lui faisais. Nous n'avons pu trouver un compromis que lorsque je lui ai fait la promesse d'offrir la somme d'argent qu'il ne désirait pas à la paroisse du père Lefebvre, et tu dois autant savoir que moi que cette nouvelle a fortement réjoui ce cher prêtre…

Bien qu'involontaire, Lily-Rose laissa échapper du bout des lèvres un léger gloussement qu'elle ne parvint à contrôler que modérément. Le père Lefebvre, comme la plupart des hommes d'église qu'elle eut rencontrée dans sa vie, avait toujours fait preuve d'un intérêt manifeste pour la richesse des gens en n'hésitant pas à leur certifier l'ouverture des portes du paradis contre un don plus ou moins important qui leur permettait en quelque sorte d'acheter leur passe-droit pour l'au-delà. Alors imaginer le père Lefebvre recommander ceci à son oncle même sur son lit de mort lui était très facile compte tenu de ses antécédents.

- Un brave homme, mais un peu trop obnubilé par l'argent si tu veux mon avis, lui confirma Harry avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Bien évidemment ta part d'héritage reste inchangée, mais je sais que de toute manière, tes parents ne te laisseraient jamais sans le moindre sou.

Lily-Rose approuva ses dires d'un hochement de tête, la richesse colossale de sa famille n'étant même plus un secret pour l'ensemble de la communauté magique du Royaume-Uni. Son oncle avait lui-même hérité d'une importante partie à la mort de ses parents, mais il s'était toujours senti dans l'obligation de continuer à travailler jusqu'au bout, arguant qu'il fallait mériter son argent et que l'on ne pouvait trouver meilleure solution à cela que dans le travail.

- J'aurais une dernière recommandation à te faire si tu le veux bien…, l'informa t-il soudainement.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez oncle Harry, répondit-elle aussitôt en se raidissant sur sa chaise.

Son oncle resta silencieux quelques secondes puis tourna difficilement la tête devant lui en l'inclinant légèrement pour regarder les deux objets qu'il tenait toujours.

- Je voudrais être enterré avec ceci, dit-il en les désignant d'un coup de tête. Ces objets ont une valeur sentimentale très importante pour moi, et je ne veux pas en être séparé pour rien au monde… Ils m'ont été offerts par une personne très chère à mon cœur, et c'est en sa mémoire que je veux les garder auprès de moi au-delà même de la mort.

- Vous pouvez comptez sur moi oncle Harry, lui certifia t-elle en trouvant subitement beaucoup plus d'intérêt à ce vieux mouchoir et à ce chapelet.

Son oncle tourna à nouveau la tête vers elle, et durant une courte seconde, Lily-Rose crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire se glisser sur ses traits disgracieux.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser la légilimancie sur toi pour savoir que l'histoire entourant ces deux objets t'a pendant longtemps intrigué, et encore aujourd'hui, malgré ma lente agonie, je peux encore sentir dans ton regard la curiosité qui t'anime chaque fois que tu poses les yeux sur eux.

- Pardonnez-moi mon oncle, je ne devrais pas me montrer aussi indiscrète lorsqu'il s'agit de vos affaires…, s'excusa t-elle piteusement en baissant les yeux sur sa robe.

- Allons Lily-Rose, la curiosité n'est pas un vilain défaut à condition d'en user avec précaution, lui répondit Harry sans la moindre once de colère dans la voix. Cela fait quinze ans que tu as pris cette drôle de décision de vouloir vivre à mes côtés et t'occuper de ma fragile santé, et j'aurais eu durant cette si longue période l'opportunité de te rabrouer à ce sujet, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait, même lorsque tu poussais ta curiosité à interroger ta grand-mère ou mon parrain.

Sa nièce ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant le fait accompli, mais par chance son oncle ne le remarqua pas, ou alors il ne chercha pas à le montrer car jamais il ne se permit le moindre commentaire là dessus.

- Ils m'ont raconté les nombreuses fois où tu avais tenté de leur soutirer quelques informations ainsi que tous les stratagèmes employés pour parvenir à tes fins, poursuivit-il d'un ton amusé. Je dois reconnaître que ta persévérance est fort louable, même après toutes ces années. Néanmoins jamais ils ne t'ont donné la moindre petite bribe pouvant t'aiguiller à ce sujet, comme je le leur avais demandé, même si Sirius me reprochait parfois de te garder dans l'ignorance. Mais je ne te pensais pas encore assez prête pour écouter le récit, l'histoire je dirais même de ces deux objets.

Encore une fois, Harry se remit à jouer distraitement avec ses reliques, comme pour se donner du courage. Puis, d'une voix faible et légèrement chevrotante, il reprit la parole, la gorge nouée :

- Ce mouchoir et ce chapelet m'ont été offerts par mon amour de jeunesse, mon véritable amour, celui que l'on ne rencontre qu'une fois au cours de sa vie. Ils me rappellent à la fois les meilleurs moments de ma vie, mais également les pires, ceux que j'essaie d'ignorer sans véritablement y parvenir et auxquels je me raccroche malgré tout pour ne pas oublier, et surtout ne pas l'oublier. Ces souvenirs me hanteront jusqu'à la fin, mais il est peut-être temps à présent que je les partage avec une personne que je tiens en haute estime : Toi. Considère cela comme le dernier cadeau d'un vieil oncle à sa nièce préférée…

À présent qu'il avait la pleine et entière attention de Lily-Rose, Harry en profita pour fouiller péniblement d'une main sous son oreiller, avant d'en sortir quelques instants plus tard une petite bouteille en verre dans laquelle tourbillonnait paisiblement un liquide argenté que sa nièce reconnut comme étant des souvenirs, les mêmes que ceux que l'on consultait généralement par le biais d'une pensine. Lentement, et tout en tremblotant, Harry lui tendit alors ce flacon qu'elle s'empressa de prendre pour lui éviter tout effort épuisant et douloureux, non sans lui lancer malgré tout un regard intrigué du fait de ses derniers agissements.

- Lorsque j'en aurais terminé avec cette histoire, je souhaite que tu conserves ces souvenirs pour que tu puisses les consulter à ta guise. Tu verras que malgré mon vieil âge, ils fourmillent encore de nombreux détails et de renseignements qui devraient te permettre de comprendre mieux encore ce que je m'apprête à te raconter. Tu pourras par la suite en faire ce qui te plaira, mais je tenais à te donner un aperçu visuel de ce que je suis sur le point de te dire…

Sa nièce hocha sa tête en guise d'accord, mais son oncle lui avait déjà détourné la sienne pour regarder à présent le mur à sa droite, là où devait normalement se trouver sa magnifique représentation du château de Versailles. C'était en tout cas la direction que prenaient ses yeux, mais l'obscurité l'empêchait cependant de pouvoir clairement la distinguer.

- Cette peinture montre le lieu où tout a commencé, commença t-il d'une voix lointaine. Versailles, le château de la plus grande monarchie européenne… C'était en tout cas ce que l'on racontait à l'époque, ou du moins ce que l'on s'obstinait encore à penser malgré les troubles qu'elle traversait. Je devais avoir vingt ans lorsque mes yeux se sont posés pour la première fois sur cet édifice, et je me rappelle encore de la sensation que j'ai ressentie devant une si belle merveille… Ce devait être le 15 avril 1784...

* * *

A/N : Donc voilà, prologue terminé, et en seulement 6000 mots ! J'ai cartonné sur ce coup-là xD.

Comme vous avez pu le voir, Harry est vraiment en piteux état, mais bon la petite vérole est vraiment une sale maladie. Elle tendait à stagner voir à décliner au XIXème siècle via les inoculations faites en bas-âge, mais lorsque comme Harry on atteint un âge très avancé sans jamais l'avoir contracté, elle s'avère mortelle dans la très grande majorité des cas. Bon bien sûr, vous pourrez toujours me dire que les sorciers ont eux trouvé depuis longtemps un remède, mais je préfère penser qu'en matière de médecine, monde magique et moldu ne sont pas très éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Ce prologue sera probablement le seul passage se déroulant en 1840 : Au départ je ne pensais faire cela qu'à la toute fin de l'histoire, donner l'impression en quelque sorte qu'Harry nous racontait depuis tout ce temps son histoire et que comme Lily-Rose, nous n'étions que des spectateurs. Mais j'ai ensuite eu dans l'idée qu'il fallait développer aussi le contexte autour de sa maladie et de son agonie, et par conséquent ce personnage. Nous devrions peut-être la revoir en toute fin d'histoire, mais pas encore sûr.

J'ai fait de nombreuses recherches sur cette rue du Faubourg-Saint-Honoré avant de publier ce prologue, mais bizarrement je ne voyais pas Harry ailleurs que dans ce quartier de Paris : Vu que les grands travaux entrepris par Haussmann pour donner à cette capitale l'aspect qu'elle a aujourd'hui n'étaient pas encore effectués, je préférais éviter de situer l'action dans une rue ou avenue qui n'existait pas encore en 1840 : J'ai joué la carte de la sécurité dira t-on ^^.

Donc le prochain chapitre se déroulera comme annoncé dans la dernière phrase en 1784 : Cette date est loin d'être anodine ! J'espère que cela vous plaira en tout cas. Par contre pour vous donner une date sur sa publication... Disons deux semaines au grand maximum (je pars en vacances quelques jours).

à bientôt !


	2. I) Une première mise en bouche

**Salut à tous ! Désolé pour la légère attente, mais comme je l'avais annoncé il fallait absolument que je revois quelques petites choses dans mes descriptions pour coller parfaitement à l'atmosphère que je souhaitais mettre en place. Vous n'imaginez même pas les recherches que j'ai dû effectuer !**

**J'espère en tout cas que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, d'autant plus que je plante enfin le décor qui entourera cette fiction, et en premier lieu... Versailles ! **

**Merci aux personnes ayant laissé un commentaire, j'y répondrai très rapidement. Cette fiction démarre timidement apparemment, mais j'espère que les choses s'inverseront à l'avenir. En tout cas moi je me passionne autant que sur l'autre pour l'écrire ! **

**Avant toute chose, il fallait également que je parle d'un autre point important que j'ai oublié de mentionner dans le prologue : Pour ceux que ça ennuiera, il sera éventuellement question de politique dans cette fiction afin de vous faire comprendre au mieux les événements qui amèneront à ce qui se passera en 1789 et par la suite. Je sais que ça pourrait être chiant pour beaucoup, aussi vais-je faire de mon mieux pour abréger les explications, soyez rassurés ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, jamais Harry n'avait vu pareille merveille de sa vie. Caprice d'un roi voulant marquer son règne absolu d'une demeure à sa mesure, lieu de toutes les intrigues de Cour et de la politique de France, berceau actuel de la monarchie et du pouvoir, incarnation vivante du faste et du savoir-vivre à la française, Versailles illuminait par sa beauté et son raffinement toutes les paires d'yeux ayant la chance de pouvoir se poser sur cette immense bâtisse. Même le temps grisâtre et légèrement déprimant qui couvait au dessus de la ville ne pouvait entacher la perfection qui animait la demeure du plus puissant des rois d'Europe. Non. Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette merveille d'architecture depuis dix bonnes minutes, et il eut beau tenter de s'y dérober, un nouveau détail dans la disposition des ornements des fenêtres, des portes, des colonnades ou même de la toiture venait irrémédiablement accaparer son attention. Pour un jeune homme n'ayant connu une grande partie de sa vie qu'un manoir isolé et très simple dans sa structure et une école d'un style très moyenâgeux qui ne transpirait aucunement la richesse et le luxe, ce domaine se distinguait radicalement de tout cela. Même les nombreux monuments de Paris lui semblaient bien fade en comparaison, et l'école militaire dans laquelle il venait de passer trois années de sa vie n'avait qu'une bien piètre image si on la transposait sur ce merveilleux château.

Fraîchement diplômé de son école et promu au grade de lieutenant du régiment d'infanterie des Gardes Françaises au terme de ses études, Harry s'était cependant rapidement vu un autre choix de carrière que celui de déléguer des tâches à des subalternes et de donner des ordres à des hommes moins qualifiés que lui, ce qui expliquait aujourd'hui sa venue ici pour pourvoir à un poste de garde du corps auprès de la famille royale elle-même. Faire preuve d'autorité sur une tierce personne n'avait jamais été son fort, et lui-même reconnaissait qu'il préférait encore se faire discret et rester dans son petit monde de calme et de tranquillité que de se soucier des problèmes personnels d'un autre, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa propre famille.

Les recommandations et louanges que ses supérieurs avaient envoyé au roi pour influencer son choix ne pouvaient lui être que bénéfique selon lui, et il sentait au fond de lui qu'avant même que cette journée ne se termine, il aurait obtenu ce qu'il désirait tant et ce pourquoi il s'était tant battu ces trois dernières années. Cependant une petite partie de lui, sa bonne conscience supposait-il à juste raison, pensait qu'il ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait, et à vrai dire il fallait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas hésité à utiliser les moyens les plus fourbes pour parvenir à la place qui est la sienne aujourd'hui.

Tout avait commencé quatre ans plus tôt lorsqu'il avait débarqué en France, ce pays pourtant si proche de sa terre natale et dans lequel il n'avait pourtant jamais mis les pieds. À seulement dix-sept ans, Harry avait fait le grand saut et s'était aventuré dans cette nouvelle étape de sa vie seul et sans aide de la part des rares connaissances qu'il avait et qu'il laissait derrière lui. La vérité était qu'il cherchait surtout à fuir la vie qu'il menait et surtout à fuir les problèmes qu'il rencontrait au sein de sa famille.

Fils du Lord James Potter et de son épouse Lady Lily Potter, Harry était l'aîné d'une famille de deux enfants, deux garçons qui faisaient le bonheur de ses parents. En tant qu'aîné, il se prédestinait à devenir l'héritier de la richesse de sa famille et d'occuper plus tard les fonctions qui étaient celles de son père jusqu'alors. Mais rien dans sa vie ne coulait de source, et ce qui le distinguait avant tout de la grande majorité de la population mondiale était qu'il était un sorcier, issu d'une famille de sorciers dans une communauté magique vivant cachée du reste du monde.

Par ailleurs, ce monde magique connaissait à sa naissance une grave période de troubles commanditée par un puissant mage noir appelé Lord Voldemort, un infâme sorcier dont le principal objectif était d'anéantir de la surface de la Terre la population non-magique, également appelée moldu, ou a défaut de la réduire en esclavage pour le compte des sorciers. Deux camps aux idées radicalement différentes s'opposèrent ainsi de longues années, et comble de malchance, ses parents faisaient parties du deuxième, un groupe dont les vues plus humanistes et ouvertes était dirigé lui par l'autre grand sorcier de ce siècle : Albus Dumbledore. Harry avait ainsi vécu une toute partie de sa vie dans cette atmosphère en compagnie de son petit frère, William Potter, qui pour une raison qui lui fut inconnue pendant de longues années, fut la curieuse cible du mage noir au point que sa famille dut vivre cachée pendant une longue période.

Un soir, alors que la fête de Samain battait malgré tout son plein à travers le pays, Voldemort était parvenu à retrouver leur trace malgré les nombreux sortilèges placés sur leur maison, et après avoir facilement vaincu James et Lily, il avait tenté d'éliminer la principale menace qui pesait sur lui en la personne de William. Pourtant, le sortilège de mort qu'il lui avait lancé avait simplement rebondi sur le bébé qu'il était, et comme une surprise n'arrivait généralement jamais seule, le sort avait frappé son propriétaire en pleine poitrine, le désintégrant sur le coup. S'avancer à dire que Voldemort était mort serait pure folie en sachant les terribles expériences qu'il avait menées au cours de sa vie, mais cette nuit-là, William Potter était devenu un héros aux yeux du monde magique et surtout aux yeux de ses parents, tandis qu'Harry, par chance en weekend chez ses grands parents paternels ce soir là, n'avait eu vent de cette histoire que le lendemain en même temps que les parents de James.

Cette journée lui restait encore en mémoire même dix-sept ans après les faits, et du haut de ses quatre ans, Harry avait compris à l'époque que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Son existence ne s'était pas dès le départ transformée en mieux ou en mal, et ses parents continuaient de s'occuper de lui comme auparavant. Mais au fil du temps, à mesure que la gloire et la renommée de leur fils se faisaient de plus en plus présentes dans leur vie, Harry s'était vite rendu compte que la relation qui l'unissait à ses parents n'était plus la même, et que ces derniers donnaient presque exclusivement de leur temps à son petit frère. La négligence était certes un bien grand mot, et Lily comme James restaient attentifs à l'éducation de leurs deux enfants et à leur épanouissement, mais la préférence était néanmoins très marquée envers le cadet.

_« Ton frère a besoin de toute notre attention Harry »_ lui avait un jour dit son père alors qu'il l'interrogeait sur ce sujet. _« Le poids de ses exploits est encore lourd à porter pour un petit garçon de son âge, et il nous faut être là pour lui lorsqu'il en ressent le besoin »._

Cette situation avait fait qu'en quelques années, Harry s'était détaché de ses parents pour devenir beaucoup plus distant vis-à-vis d'eux, plus secret et même plus autonome. Se débrouiller par lui-même avait été l'un des premiers points sur lequel il s'était attelé, et de la simple toilette au petit déjeuner qu'il se préparait lorsqu'il constatait que ses parents avaient omis de lui en faire un, de l'alphabet qu'il s'était fait un devoir d'apprendre à sa première sortie seul sur le chemin de Traverse, du chemin avait été parcouru. Ses parents n'avaient plus autant d'importance dans sa vie, et Harry se gardait bien de leur raconter le moindre de ses soucis ; Non seulement pensait-il qu'il les aurait embêté avec ses problèmes, mais il avait également le sentiment de les empêcher d'être omniprésent pour leur fils cadet.

Sa personnalité en elle-même avait ainsi évolué à cause de cette enfance morne et triste, et loin de l'exubérance et de la gaieté qui prédominaient chez son père, Harry était plutôt du genre à rester seul dans son coin, plongé généralement le nez dans un livre et à presque raser les murs pour disparaître aux yeux des gens. Cela s'était notamment vu à partir de ses onze ans, lorsqu'il avait intégré Poudlard : Contrairement à ses ancêtres et à ses propres parents, Harry n'était pas allé dans la maison Gryffondor mais à Serdaigle, là où se trouvaient les érudits, les sages et les êtres doués d'une intelligence suffisamment développée pour réfléchir et raisonner correctement. Sa répartition n'avait même pas été une surprise pour ses parents, mais malgré une légère pointe de déception, tous les deux le félicitèrent pour son entrée dans cette maison.

Les sept années qui suivirent jusqu'à l'obtention de son diplôme furent pour lui très calmes, et hormis les devoirs et les études, Harry ne se concentrait sur rien d'autre : Seul son appétit vorace pour les livres pouvait le maintenir plusieurs heures concentré sur cette activité, et le reste du temps, il ne faisait que suivre telle une ombre les cours donnés au sein de l'école.

En classe, Harry n'avait pour ainsi dire aucun ami mais seulement quelques connaissances avec qui il travaillait de temps à autre. Cette solitude ne lui faisait cependant rien, et il n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt d'avoir auprès de lui des gens à qui il pouvait confier le moindre de ses secrets. Son enfance y était peut-être pour beaucoup, mais jamais il ne lui prit l'envie de se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un, pas même lorsque son propre frère entra à Poudlard alors qu'il y était déjà depuis quatre ans et qu'il parvenait contrairement à lui à faire de nouvelles rencontres très facilement.

Depuis tout jeune William avait dû faire face à l'intérêt des gens à son égard, à leur curiosité parfois malsaine et aux attentions que chacun lui faisait, et si au départ cela avait surtout le don de le faire pleurer de peur et de réclamer les bras de sa mère dans lesquels il venait se protéger, la suite fut tout autre et son petit frère s'était finalement habitué à cette popularité dont il ne comprit l'origine qu'à l'âge de raison. Entendre dire que l'on était parvenu à vaincre un vilain sorcier à seulement un an ne l'avait étonnamment pas surpris, mais là où la plupart des enfants se seraient par la suite comportés en véritable tyran et auraient profité de cette renommée toute nouvelle pour avoir par tous les moyens ce qu'ils désiraient, William lui restait un petit garçon parfaitement calme et sage, respectueux envers les autres et soucieux de toujours bien faire. Autant dire qu'il était l'enfant parfait, et ses parents qui le choyaient parfois avec inconscience ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur lui. La relation qui liait Harry à son frère était à l'inverse très différente, entre le respect mutuel et une légère indifférence à l'égard de l'autre. William était généralement le premier à faire un pas vers lui pour apprendre à le connaître, mais Harry lui préférait rester éloigné de ce frère qu'il aimait beaucoup mais qui restait malgré tout à ses yeux un étranger, la raison pour laquelle ses parents ne faisaient pas attention à lui.

L'arrivée de William à Poudlard ne changea rien à cela, même si Harry remarqua rapidement que son petit frère avait tendance à se retrouver dans des situations pour le moins dangereuses : Se retrouver face à un chien à trois têtes, affronter Voldemort pour une histoire de pierre philosophale, échapper à un saule cogneur après s'être écrasé dessus en carrosse volant ainsi qu'à une horde d'acromentulas particulièrement redoutables, découvrir la chambre secrète de Salazar Serpentard et vaincre son basilic géant ou encore faire face à des centaines de détraqueurs tout en échappant de peu à une tentative de meurtre orchestré par l'ancien ami de ses parents, Peter Pettigrow, tels étaient les quelques exemples qui illustraient parfaitement la malchance qui semblaient suivre son petit frère.

Malheureusement le pire arriva au terme de la quatrième année de William, et alors que tout le monde ou presque s'accordait à penser que Voldemort était définitivement mort, voilà que celui-ci refaisait son apparition en tirant profit du tournoi des trois sorciers dans lequel son frère avait été inscrit par un illustre inconnu qui s'avéra être Barty Croupton Jr, un mangemort ayant pris soin de cacher son identité sous les traits d'un respectable sorcier ayant accepté d'être pour une année le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Alastor Maugrey. Usant d'un vieux rituel que l'on croyait perdu, le mage noir était parvenu en utilisant le sang de son pire ennemi à retrouver une forme humaine et à œuvrer de nouveau pour le chaos. Ses alliés d'autrefois revinrent aussitôt près de lui, tandis qu'à l'inverse les autorités elles ne croyaient nullement à son retour et firent passer pendant près d'un an son frère pour un vulgaire menteur.

Mais Harry lui n'était déjà plus là pour le voir : Son diplôme en poche, son désir ardent de quitter le monde magique et de commencer sa propre destinée toujours intact, une certaine rancœur tenace à l'encontre de sa famille et des sorciers en général le poussèrent à commettre l'acte le plus inqualifiable aux yeux de bien des gens : Fuir, abandonner tout derrière lui pour ne jamais plus être tenté de se retourner et de se soucier de ce qui pouvait bien arriver. Les mots « lâche », « traitre » ou encore « déserteur » ne cessaient depuis ce jour-là de le hanter à longueur de temps, et il restait persuadé qu'en Angleterre, ses proches comme ceux de ses parents devaient depuis lors le haïr pour ce qu'il avait fait. Quoi de plus normal après tout, et Harry était bien conscient de n'avoir pas été à la hauteur de leurs espérances, mais son besoin de quitter sa famille et de voler de ses propres ailes était encore aujourd'hui au dessus de tout ça, au dessus même de la guerre que menait actuellement son petit frère et ses parents. Jamais plus il ne les verrait, du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait, et de toute façon même s'ils gagnaient la lutte contre Voldemort, il se doutait pertinemment qu'il ne serait pas accueilli avec joie dans le domicile familial.

Tout comme ses parents devaient maintenant le considérer comme mort à leurs yeux, il préférait faire de même de son côté, même aujourd'hui où une petite part de conscience s'amusait à se moquer de lui en supposant peut-être qu'il attendait que sa mère vienne lui prendre la main pour qu'il daigne passer le portail de Versailles.

- Ce serait plutôt mon oreille qu'elle prendrait pour me la tirer…, ironisa t-il amèrement en secouant sa tête. Mon pauvre Harry, tu es seul à présent, et personne ne viendra te donner un coup de main.

Personne de son entourage direct en tout cas, car il pensait pouvoir encore compter sur le soutien de ses supérieurs et des professeurs de l'école militaire de Paris dans laquelle il avait été inscrit pendant trois ans. Au départ, il ne se prédestinait absolument pas à une carrière dans l'armée, et la première année de sa fugue, il avait davantage enchaîné les petits boulots afin de trouver sa voie. Mais il se décida finalement à faire intégrer les rangs de l'armée française lors d'un séjour qui ne devait être que provisoire dans la capitale du royaume. Jusqu'alors il n'avait été qu'Henri Potier, jeune homme sans le sou et parcourant les routes du pays à la recherche d'une âme secourable pouvant lui venir en aide et lui offrir un travail bien payé, mais la vue de ces hommes aguerris au combat, rangés de façon parfaite et défilant de manière disciplinée le captiva au point qu'il s'imagina aisément à leur place.

Son choix se porta rapidement sur l'école militaire de Paris situé sur le champ-de-mars, mais il se heurta à un problème de taille : En plus d'être français, les nouveaux candidats devaient être des jeunes gens de la petite noblesse sans les ressources financières nécessaires pour pouvoir se payer le luxe d'un poste dans l'armée moyennant argent. Comme il ne remplissait aucune des conditions mais qu'il parlait un français parfait, Harry usa alors d'un subterfuge dont il n'aurait jamais imaginé devoir en faire usage un jour : La tricherie. Ainsi s'inventa t-il des faux papiers avec bien évidemment des informations erronées mais suffisamment convaincantes pour ne pas éveiller les doutes. Il se créa en outre une nouvelle identité et une histoire rocambolesque mais qui le faisait passer aux yeux des recruteurs pour un jeune noble issu d'une petite famille de la province et qui désirait s'illustrer sur les champs de bataille plutôt que sur les champs de blé que son père s'évertuait à cultiver.

Par ailleurs, il utilisait également sa magie pour détourner les suspicions qu'il avait pu rencontrer à ce moment-là, employant notamment les sortilèges d'amnésie et de confusion lorsque l'un de ses interlocuteurs se montrait trop entreprenant dans ses questions. Il avait pu ainsi non seulement s'inscrire dans l'école militaire, mais en plus de cela se jouer de ses supérieurs sans que jamais les doutes ne subsistent, et travaillant d'arrache-pied dans ses études et ayant déjà une petite idée de ce qu'il souhaitait faire par la suite, il fit rapidement la fierté de la direction de l'école par ses résultats et son comportement irréprochable au point de parvenir même à obtenir une bourse d'étude suffisamment importante pour payer l'intégralité de ses années scolaires. Là où un élève ne mettait qu'une année pour obtenir son diplôme d'étude et intégrer rapidement un régiment dans le domaine qu'il souhaitait, Harry lui préféra rester trois ans au sein de cet établissement afin de parfaire ses connaissances en la matière. Le monde des armées lui était désormais aussi évident que s'il avait appris à lire l'alphabet ou à compter jusque 100.

Son diplôme en poche, promu lieutenant du régiment des gardes françaises, il s'était ainsi assuré un avenir prometteur et tout tracé. Du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait car le destin en avait décidé autrement : Ses supérieurs n'entendaient pas le laisser partir aussi facilement, et comme ils jugeaient tous qu'Harry méritait bien mieux que le simple grade de lieutenant pour un simple régiment qui n'avait pas connu la guerre depuis des années, ils proposèrent insidieusement au marquis Charles de Castries, actuel ministre de la marine, sa nomination au poste de garde du corps royal auprès du roi. Celui-ci la présenta au secrétaire d'état à la guerre qui finit par l'ajouter à la liste des nouvelles recrues royales auprès du roi.

Certaines contraintes étaient également exigées, entre autre d'avoir de bonnes mœurs, de mesurer au minimum 1 mètre 65 ou encore d'être catholique ; Le dernier point était le plus gros problème, mais encore une fois Harry usa de magie pour créer un certificat de baptême qu'il transmit avec le reste des pièces demandées afin de finaliser son embauche.

Il n'en avait en tout cas pas espéré autant, et s'il jugeait ce poste néanmoins beaucoup moins dangereux que celui auquel il s'était depuis si longtemps préparé, les perspectives de rencontrer souvent la famille royale et d'être au courant des dernières avancées politiques du pays l'enthousiasmèrent au plus haut point, lui qui durant ses années de jeunesse à Serdaigle s'était évertué à connaître dans ses moindres rouages toutes les finesses et subtilités du monde politique, qu'il soit magique ou moldu.

Cela expliquait pourquoi il se retrouvait là aujourd'hui, telle une âme en peine au beau milieu du brouillard, mais à présent qu'il était sur le point de faire ses premiers pas parmi les grands de ce pays, l'anxiété le gagnait tout comme l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de fuir au plus loin d'ici. Mais il eut beau avoir cette envie, ses pieds eux restaient fermement au sol. Distraitement, Harry regarda la montre qu'il cachait sous son nouvel uniforme de garde, et il manqua d'haleter bruyamment lorsqu'il remarqua que l'heure fatidique approchait dangereusement.

- Plus que trente minutes ! marmonnait-il nerveusement en essayant une dernière fois de remettre correctement le bicorne noir qui trônait sur sa tête.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur son habit bleu ouvert, sa veste fermée par une rangée de boutons dorés, la culotte rougeâtre qu'il portait en guise de pantalon et les longues bottes noires sous lesquels ses bas étaient parfaitement cachés lui assura qu'il était présentable, et comme il n'était jamais trop prudent, il détermina également si la petite queue de cheval qu'il avait nouée avec un ruban noir était restée correcte depuis son départ le matin même.

S'estimant prêt, il franchit avec difficulté l'obstacle du premier pas, mais une fois fait, il n'eut aucun problème pour se diriger vers le premier portail du château.

Un détail le frappa alors qu'il s'en approchait : Versailles était un château très vivant, mais il fut étonné de ne pas rencontrer seulement des membres de la noblesse et du clergé dont les tenues l'auraient immédiatement marqué. Non, des centaines de gens du peuple, parfois même vêtus de simples guenilles, évoluaient sans souci sur la place faisant face au château, au beau milieu d'un monde qui n'était clairement pas le leur. Du bourgeois au simple artisan, du prêtre au cardinal, de l'ouvrier au noble, tout ce qui se faisait à la fois de mieux et de pire en ce bas monde était réuni dans un seul et même édifice. Néanmoins, comme il le comprit rapidement en tentant également d'y pénétrer, entrer dans la première cour de Versailles avait son lot de contraintes qu'il fallait respecter.

- Vos papiers d'identité, lui demanda l'un des gardes alors qu'il se postait devant lui.

- Le château est-il toujours aussi fréquenté ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander en lui tendant les pièces demandées.

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut-il vous faire ? répondit l'autre d'un ton peu amical. Vous ne travaillez pas ici que je sache ?

- Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder, lui lança défensivement Harry en fronçant ses sourcils.

Le garde le regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis finalement eut l'air de se détendre alors qu'il vérifiait une dernière fois l'exactitude des informations inscrites sur les papiers.

- J'aurais dû me fier à votre uniforme, marmonna t-il en les lui rendant. Ces derniers temps nous essayons de faire bien attention aux gens qui tentent d'entrer dans le château, en particulier les curieux dans votre genre qui posent trop de questions. La sécurité ici est un bien grand mot si vous voulez mon avis, vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous embarquez !

- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquit Harry d'un air étonné.

L'homme regarda les alentours comme s'il était sur le point de donner une information capitale qu'il ne fallait pas laisser ébruiter. Puis lorsqu'il eut la certitude d'être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, il se pencha légèrement vers Harry et lui parla d'une voix beaucoup plus basse :

- Ce château est un vrai moulin, avoua le garde en secouant la tête de dépit. Dès lors que vous montrez vos papiers d'identité et que vous avez une épée accrochée à la ceinture, vous pouvez entrer ici et vous balader tranquillement jusque dans les appartements de son altesse. Regardez par vous-même…

D'un geste de la main, l'homme lui désigna plusieurs stands et étales sur lesquels des vendeurs s'activaient à vendre des sabres et autres épées, et ce juste devant le château. La manœuvre semblait au point, et pas un seul garde ne tenta de s'y interposer ou de mettre un terme à ce petit trafic.

- Il y a également l'obligation de porter un chapeau, va savoir pourquoi…, rumina le garde en levant les yeux au ciel. Les femmes n'ont même pas besoin de porter une arme, alors ne t'étonne pas si tu en croises des centaines qui n'ont rien à faire là. Celles de la Halle n'ont même pas besoin d'être vues pour que l'on sache qu'elles sont là, ces mégères vocifèrent à longueur de temps les pires obscénités juste pour s'amuser. Elles espèrent toutes pouvoir croiser le roi et leur raconter les problèmes qu'elles rencontrent, alors il essaie généralement de se fixer à l'avance un itinéraire pour les éviter.

- C'est étrange…, ne put s'empêcher de penser à voix haute Harry.

- Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises si tu espères travailler ici, lui répondit-il en s'écartant légèrement. Bienvenue cher collègue !

La route lui était désormais entièrement accessible, et après un dernier salut de la tête en direction du garde, Harry s'aventura dans la première cour du château, la plus large et dans laquelle la plupart des visiteurs se trouvaient. Appelée cour d'honneur, entourée au Nord et au Sud par les ailes des ministres et à l'ouest par la grille royale, elle était la première d'une suite de trois cours qu'il fallait traverser pour pénétrer dans le château. Harry ne savait plus où poser ses yeux durant sa marche, impressionné et surtout intimidé de savoir qu'une grande partie du pouvoir de ce pays se trouvait sous ses yeux et à la vue de tous. À côté de ces bâtiments, il se trouva par ailleurs particulièrement petit et vulnérable devant toute la puissance qui se dégageait de cet endroit. Quelques véhicules étaient garés là, certains richement ornés au point que l'on se questionnait sur l'identité des propriétaires, et une foule toujours plus nombreuse semblait se diriger à la fois vers le deuxième portail du château ou vers une longue allée légèrement en retrait et qui longeait l'un des bâtiments pour donner accès au jardin juste derrière le château. Bien qu'une balade au beau milieu de la verdure fut très tentante, Harry opta plutôt pour son idée de départ et reprit immédiatement sa route.

Le deuxième portail était en vue, et comme précédemment, Harry se dirigea vers l'un des gardes en surveillant l'accès, ses papiers d'identité déjà en mains. L'homme, un grand type blond à l'air mesquin, le vit arriver longtemps avant de l'avoir devant lui, et à en juger par le regard qu'il arborait en détaillant l'uniforme que portait Harry, il était clair qu'il devait très probablement reconnaître le régiment dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement.

- Un garde du corps royal, dit-il sans le saluer. Occupé à flemmarder pendant que d'autres bougres comme moi se tuent à la tâche ?

- Je ne flemmarde pas, et je m'appelle Henri Potier, répliqua t-il en lui tendant ses papiers ainsi que la convocation l'invitant à se présenter ici aujourd'hui.

Le garde accepta les papiers qu'il prit un grand plaisir de lire. De toute évidence cet homme comme son collègue à quelques mètres de lui prenaient un malin plaisir à faire patienter longuement les gens souhaitant entrer dans la dernière cour du château et faisaient volontairement durer le temps nécessaire à la vérification des informations et des habits portés par ses interlocuteurs. Harry crut même un instant qu'il ne savait peut-être pas lire, mais le sourire qu'il ne cessait d'arborer durant sa lecture laissait plutôt à penser qu'il appréciait davantage de le faire attendre.

- Un petit nouveau dans la maison militaire du roi, hein ? lut-il avec une pointe de moquerie en lui lançant de temps à autre un léger coup d'œil. Comme s'il n'y en avait pas déjà assez ici… J'ai toujours su que supprimer les régiments de mousquetaires avait été une erreur, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui.

- Hm… Pourrais-je avoir ma convocation je vous prie ? lui demanda poliment Harry en tendant la main. Je ne suis déjà pas très en avance, et je ne tiens pas à être en retard dès mon premier jour.

- C'est vrai, approuva l'autre sans pour autant la lui rendre. Je pourrais bien te donner ce papier et les autres, comme je pourrais aussi le garder pour moi ou l'arracher sous tes yeux et briser par la même occasion ta carrière au service du roi.

Harry eut aussitôt des sueurs froides en entendant cela, et l'envie d'utiliser rapidement sa baguette pour étourdir ce garde le prit rapidement. Mais commencer son travail de cette façon risquait de lui être très préjudiciable pour son avenir, et il ne tenait pas à ce que le roi apprenne un tel acte de stupidité venant de sa part. Néanmoins, le garde ne semblait pas être du genre à commettre un tel geste de cruauté, car après avoir savoureusement apprécié sa mine déconfite, il consentit finalement à lui rendre ses biens.

- Détends-toi mon gars, je ne suis pas de ce genre là ! rigola t-il en lui tapant dans le dos. Tu me rappelles moi lorsque je suis arrivé ici il y a plus de dix ans. Le salaud qui gardait cette grille m'avait fait exactement la même blague ! Disons que c'est un petit rituel qui se transmet d'un garde à un autre… Peut-être le feras-tu à un autre dans dix ans toi aussi ?

- On verra, répondit Harry en souriant faussement. En attendant sauriez-vous où se trouve la salle des gardes ? Il semblerait que notre intronisation auprès du roi se passe là-bas.

- Oh oui je sais où ça se trouve pour y être déjà allé à de nombreuses reprises, lui confirma le garde en se grattant le menton. Cependant je ne pense pas être disposé à te venir en aide sur ce coup là le nouveau. Il faudrait bien que tu apprennes à te diriger dans ce château et également à mémoriser chacune des pièces qui s'y trouvent. Tu ferais bien de commencer dès maintenant, il y en a plus d'une centaine !

Partant dans un grand rire, l'homme détourna son attention de lui pour s'intéresser alors à une vieille dame horrifiée par son comportement. Harry lui ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, et surtout que penser de lui : Était-il simplement du genre à faire tourner en bourrique toutes les personnes à qui il s'adressait où était-il tout simplement fou ? Les deux pouvaient être possibles, et il se promit de garder ses distances avec lui s'il était amené à le côtoyer plus souvent à l'avenir.

Ses pensées dérivèrent sur son ultime objectif : La traversée des deux dernières cours se succédant, également appelées cour royale et cour de marbre. La première était délimitée par l'aile vieille, et l'aile Louis XV, toutes les deux en travaux et sur lesquelles s'activaient de très nombreux ouvriers, et n'avait par conséquent rien de bien particulier. La seconde tenait son nom du dallage noir et blanc qui la composait, et entourée par les appartements royaux datant de l'époque où le château n'était qu'un simple pavillon de chasse pour Louis XIII, elle était également la plus petite des trois mais aussi la plus riche dans son architecture et dans le plomb doré qui brillait sur les toits. Un balcon juste au dessus de la porte la dominait de toute sa splendeur, et étant donné sa position particulière, Harry supposa qu'il donnait peut-être sur les appartements du roi ; Ceux de la reine devait peut-être se trouver tout près de là, mais dès qu'il entra dans le château, il comprit rapidement pourquoi certains s'accordaient à dire que Versailles était un vrai labyrinthe de couloirs et de pièces se suivant, se prolongeant ou se connectant les uns aux autres par un réseau d'escaliers particulièrement compliqué à comprendre.

Au bout de dix minutes, Harry dut même admettre une chose essentielle : Il était perdu, et alors qu'il pensait à chaque fois être sur la bonne voie, une âme secourable l'informait être dans l'erreur et tentait de l'aiguiller vers son but. Toutes les pièces se ressemblaient à ses yeux, et la plupart des visiteurs n'étaient même pas disposés à lui venir en aide. Sans qu'il ne sache comment, il parvint même à se retrouver dans les combles du château et trouva sans le vouloir un passage secret qu'il se garda bien de prendre. La situation commençait à devenir désespéré, et les aiguilles de sa montre n'arrangeaient rien à son affaire chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux dessus : quinze minutes qu'il tournait en rond ! De quoi en faire paniquer plus d'un, mais l'occlumancie aidant, il parvenait à rester maître de ses émotions et se remettait aussitôt à la recherche des appartements désirés.

Au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut une salle particulièrement animée et dans laquelle il vit bon nombre d'uniformes militaires. La pièce était très spacieuse, comme la plupart des autres salles, mais elle se distinguait toutefois des autres par son décor composé presque exclusivement de lambris de marbre disposés sur les murs dans des teintes oscillant entre le blanc, le rouge et le noir, donnant à cet endroit un aspect très antique loin d'être déplaisant. Il y avait très peu de mobiliers, et la plupart se composaient uniquement de piliers en marbre surmontés d'un buste dont les visages étaient totalement inconnus pour Harry. Les occupants des lieux eux semblaient se ficher éperdument de la décoration, trop occupés à discuter de sujets et d'autres en regardant de temps à autre les multiples soldats en uniforme au centre de la pièce d'un œil curieux. À moins que par le plus grand des hasards, une réunion du même acabit que celle à laquelle il devait être présent avait lieu dans le même château, Harry était persuadé de toucher au but, mais alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans la pièce, un homme dans un bel habit de soie noire s'interposa sur son passage et lui bloqua le passage.

- Vous désirez ? lui demanda t-il d'un poli mais sans la moindre once de gentillesse.

- Je commence à croire que c'est ma journée…, maugréa à voix basse Harry avant d'afficher un sourire amical sur son visage. Suis-je bien à la salle des gardes des appartements de la reine ?

- En effet, lui répondit l'autre sans le quitter des yeux. Auriez-vous besoin d'un renseignement ?

- Pas vraiment. Voyez-vous, j'ai récemment été accepté comme garde du corps pour le compte de son altesse, et d'après la convocation que j'ai reçue par ses soins, il semblerait que la cérémonie d'investiture ait lieu dans cette pièce dans moins de quinze minutes.

- Nous verrons cela très vite, lui répondit alors l'homme. Veuillez attendre ici je vous prie, je vais de ce pas m'informer de la validité de vos propos avant de vous laisser entrer.

Et sans attendre, celui qu'Harry supposa être un valet se détourna de lui en direction de la foule s'amassant dans la pièce. Lui ne put s'empêcher de souffler bruyamment, furieux à l'idée de devoir à nouveau attendre encore alors qu'il semblait évident qu'il devait se trouver ici. La plupart des militaires présents portaient le même uniforme que lui, et à en juger par leurs airs intimidés, il avait la certitude que tout comme lui ces hommes entraient pour la première fois à Versailles. Trop occupé par ses analyses, Harry ne vit pas revenir le valet auprès de lui, pas plus qu'il ne remarqua la présence d'un nouvel individu, un homme de haute stature richement habillé et ayant l'air d'avoir passé un certain âge si l'on en jugeait par les rides qui apparaissaient de ça et là sur son visage. Ce ne fut que lorsque le valet toussota légèrement pour attirer son attention qu'Harry daigna la leur donner, mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le deuxième homme, une soudaine frayeur s'immisça en lui lorsqu'il reconnut le marquis de Ségur, actuel secrétaire d'état au département de la guerre et capitaine des gardes du corps du roi ; Rien de pire en soi comme présentation à son supérieur que ce qu'il venait d'accomplir…

- Si ce que m'a raconté cet homme s'avère juste, vous commencez fort bien votre première journée en ces lieux, l'informa celui-ci alors qu'Harry se mettait immédiatement au garde à vous. Avez-vous une convocation jeune homme ?

- O-oui Monsieur, répondit-il d'un ton craintif en lui donnant la fameuse feuille ainsi que ses papiers.

Le comte lui prit immédiatement ses papiers, et comme pour les deux gardes auparavant, il s'employa à en lire le contenu. Sa lecture fut néanmoins beaucoup plus brève que les deux autres, et en moins de 30 secondes, Harry les avait déjà récupérés.

- Lieutenant Potier, je suis ravi de pouvoir enfin mettre une image sur le nom que l'on m'avait tant narré. Votre directeur d'académie ne tarissait point d'éloges sur votre compte mon cher, et vous fûtes de loin le candidat qu'il jugea le plus à même de remplir la fonction à laquelle je pressentais au départ d'autres hommes. Gagez par conséquent de faire honneur à vos supérieurs et aux espérances qu'ils ont mis sur vos épaules, ce serait les remercier de la bien meilleure façon. Votre seul tort et de n'avoir point eu l'occasion de vous illustrer en combat, mais il vaut mieux se dire que la France peut remercier la providence de n'avoir pas eu l'occasion de supporter un quelconque conflit sur son territoire ou sur ceux de ses voisins.

- Sans doute monsieur, répondit-il simplement, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Il serait préférable que vous entriez et que vous vous installiez auprès de vos nouveaux camarades mon jeune ami, l'invita le marquis en passant une main derrière son dos. Le roi n'est point un homme qui fait attendre ses invités, et mieux vaut pour vous ne pas se trouver sur son passage lorsqu'il apparaîtra ici : Ce serait lui causer un grand tort.

Tandis qu'ils avançaient, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder avec curiosité les multiples personnes présentes, ce que lui reprocha d'ailleurs son supérieur en lui suggérant de bien lire les règles de convenance ayant lieu dans ce château, notamment celle affirmant à juste titre qu'il était fort impoli de regarder les gens comme des bêtes curieuses. Puis lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent au centre de la pièce, le marquis l'abandonna là, bredouillant quelques mots lui annonçant simplement qu'il allait rejoindre des connaissances à lui en attendant le roi. Harry se joignit alors au petit groupe de gardes devant lui, et si tous l'accueillirent avec des sourires crispés, aucun cependant ne donnait l'impression de pouvoir aller jusqu'à lui adresser la parole sans rendre le contenu de son estomac. Harry lui-même jugea qu'en pareille occasion, il se sentait exactement de la même façon, et qu'en voyant tous ces visages autour de lui et ces hommes et femmes de tout âge discutant joyeusement, il avait l'impression de retourner dix ans en arrière lorsqu'il avait dû devant toute l'école laisser le choixpeau magique décider de son destin en faisant fit des chuchotements courant partout dans la grande Salle depuis que la directrice adjointe avait eu le malheur de le nommer par son nom de famille. Heureusement ici personne ne connaissait son identité, et à vrai dire, il doutait même que l'existence de son frère soit également connue de ces gens.

Les minutes défilèrent dans une attente pesante, et hormis rester debout à ne rien faire, Harry ne se voyait pas se mêler à une conversation dont il ne serait probablement pas le bienvenu. Admirer ses bottes en cuir lui parut soudainement être une activité passionnante, et bien qu'il pensait à raison avoir l'air d'un idiot à garder le visage baissé vers ses pieds, il préférait cela à croiser un regard curieux ou dédaigneux qui ne ferait rien pour le rassurer quant à ce qui allait advenir pour la suite. Les rares fois où il osa ce geste, il perçut néanmoins une certaine envie chez quelques femmes, ces dernières le déshabillant du regard comme un vulgaire objet exposé en vitrine, et chaque fois qu'il détournait le sien pour ne plus leur donner l'occasion d'admirer ses yeux verts, il pouvait entendre des ricanements de leur part, sans doute amusées par sa timidité évidente.

Puis, alors qu'il avait l'impression d'être ici depuis des heures, un soudain tumulte eut lieu à l'entrée de la pièce, et les dizaines de courtisans et de favoris qui se pressaient alors pour avoir la possibilité d'entrer dans la salle des gardes provoquèrent un tumulte bruyant que les valets eurent beaucoup de peine à modérer. La cause fut néanmoins évidente très rapidement, et les multiples chuchotements qui se répandaient à travers la salle ne laissaient guère d'illusions sur leur origine.

- Le roi s'en vient ! chuchotaient inutilement de nombreuses personnes en croyant inutilement que leur voisin ou voisine ne le savait pas encore.

Une allée commença alors à se créer, formée par toutes ces personnes et convergeant vers Harry et ses malheureux camarades. Comme les autres, Harry ne put s'empêcher de déglutir à mesure qu'il pouvait entendre des bruits de pas se rapprocher, et comme un seul homme, tous n'attendirent pas l'éventuel ordre qui allait leur être donné pour se mettre au garde à vous à une distance raisonnable de l'autre.

- Messieurs, le roi ! les informa un homme tandis qu'ils se raidissaient aussitôt.

Un instant plus tard le roi fit son apparition, et malgré l'envie qui le tiraillait de tourner la tête pour l'observer plus attentivement, Harry se contenta au départ d'écouter les pas se rapprochant inexorablement de lui. Par chance, sa position se trouvait être au centre de la longue rangée des nouveaux membres de la garde de sorte que le roi devait obligatoirement se poster devant lui pour tous les saluer, et sa déduction s'avéra payante lorsqu'il put quelques secondes plus tard poser les yeux sur lui. Difficile pour lui de dire si la silhouette du roi correspondait à celle qu'il s'imaginait jusqu'à présent, car les quelques libelles et dessins humoristiques se moquant de Louis XVI qu'il avait pu avoir entre les mains étaient plus ou moins éloignés de la réalité. Ni beau, ni moche, il fallait reconnaître avant tout qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de charme, et les quelques kilos en trop qu'il possédait arrondissaient encore davantage l'embonpoint qui le marquait au niveau du ventre. Sa grande taille, qui pouvait facilement le faire passer pour un colosse à la force herculéenne, cachait d'une bien belle façon cela, et tandis qu'il dépassait d'une tête toutes les personnes qu'il croisait sur son chemin, sa prestance manifeste elle était quelque peu entachée par la légère démarche gauche et maladroite qui le caractérisait. Son visage était parfaitement impassible, comme figé dans le plâtre, mais malgré tout Harry pouvait sentir dans le regard du roi une certaine bienveillance, gentillesse ou même sympathie qui dénaturait radicalement l'image d'un monarque froid et impitoyable que les gens avaient tendance à imaginer lorsqu'il était question d'un souverain. Il nota également que le roi souffrait d'une légère myopie qui l'obligeait à s'approcher de très près des gens pour pouvoir les reconnaître, mais l'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux témoignait cependant d'une intelligence évidente et d'un esprit avisé qui restait alerte à tout ce qui l'entourait.

Le monarque termina sa course juste devant les portes menant à l'Antichambre du Grand Couvert, première salle réservée à son épouse et dans laquelle il soupait quelques fois en sa compagnie, pour faire face aux nouveaux gardes qui de leur côté s'abstinrent désormais de faire le moindre geste par peur d'être mal jugé.

- Votre altesse, puis-je me permettre de vous présenter les nouveaux éléments de votre garde personnelle…, déclara d'un ton officieux le marquis de Ségur en se postant à ces côtés. Ces jeunes gens représentent la fine fleur de ce qui se fait de mieux au sein de nos armées, et je puis vous assurer de tout mon être que vous ne serez point déçu des services qu'ils vous rendront.

- Point déçu dites-vous ? répéta t-il en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui, les yeux eux toujours concentrés sur les nouvelles recrues. J'ose espérer que ce ne seront point des paroles en l'air car j'accorde toujours une grande importance à ma sécurité où à celle de mes proches lorsqu'une situation d'urgence se présente à nous. Si le moindre problème survient, j'espère bien pouvoir compter sur le soutien de ces hommes en temps voulu. Les pleutres n'ont point leur place ici bas.

Le roi commença alors les présentations d'usage avec chacun de ses nouveaux employés, leur demandant à chaque fois leur nom et prénom ainsi que le régiment dans lequel ils étaient issus. Harry eut une légère pression lorsque certains en profitèrent pour se vanter d'avoir participé à la guerre d'indépendance aux Etats-Unis, lui qui n'avait pour seul fait d'armes que d'avoir permis l'arrestation d'un voleur ayant croisé son chemin. Autant dire que lorsqu'il l'eut finalement face à lui, Harry n'en menait pas large pour trouver un moyen d'impressionner son souverain.

- Comment vous appelez-vous jeune homme ? lui demanda d'un ton poli le roi.

- H-Henri Potier votre altesse, lieutenant du régiment des gardes françaises à votre service, répondit-il sans oser croiser son regard.

- Dites-moi, vous me semblez bien jeune pour prétendre à ce poste Monsieur, lui indiqua le monarque en le fixant intensément. J'avais cru savoir qu'il fallait vingt années de service dans l'armée pour parvenir à un tel privilège, sans compter que ce poste n'est ouvert qu'aux hommes pouvant se targuer d'avoir plusieurs ancêtres issus de la noblesse… Remplissez-vous vraiment ces deux critères ?

- V-votre altesse, il est parfaitement logique que vous pensiez que je n'ai point le même âge que mes camarades puisqu'en vérité cela est le cas, lui avoua d'un ton presque craintif Harry en évitant son regard. Cependant j'ai été fortement recommandé par mes supérieurs auprès de Monsieur le marquis de Ségur grâce à mes brillants résultats dans l'école militaire où je me trouvais, et je ne puis remettre en cause leur parole lorsque ces admirables hommes ont si ardemment souhaité proposer mes services pour votre protection. Sachez que je n'aurais comme autre devoir que d'assurer la sécurité de votre majesté, dussé-je périr pour cela, et que si sa majesté ne souhaite point me faire la grâce de ses bontés, alors je repartirais si cela est sa volonté.

- Si je puis me permettre votre majesté, cet homme remplit toutes les conditions nécessaires demandées pour un tel poste, et le directeur de l'École militaire de Paris d'où provient cet élément se porte garant pour ce qu'il considère être comme l'un des meilleurs hommes qu'il ait eu à connaître depuis qu'il dirige cet établissement, intervint le marquis de Ségur.

Le roi ne lui répondit pas, mais contrairement à ce que s'attendait Harry, il ne le chassa pas non plus de son palais. Au lieu de ça, il darda un dernier coup d'œil vers lui avant de se diriger vers le prochain nouvel élément de sa garde personnelle. Pour le coup, Harry réprima l'envie de soupirer, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il était passé de très près d'une humiliation pure et simple devant une partie de la Cour de France. Certains membres de la suite du roi continuaient néanmoins de le regarder avec un certain intérêt, voir pour la plupart d'entre eux une once de méfiance qu'il pouvait aisément sentir sans avoir besoin d'utiliser la légilimancie sur eux. La revue des troupes elle continua pendant un bout de temps, mais aucun soldat ne se plaignit du fait de rester parfaitement immobile pendant un temps qui leur parut infiniment long et épuisant. Harry n'osait même plus battre des paupières par peur de mécontenter le roi et de briser le faible espoir qu'il avait de pouvoir rester ici et s'atteler à une nouvelle tâche qui ne devrait que lui plaire.

Finalement, le dernier élément de la garde fut présenté à Louis XVI près de trente minutes après qu'eut démarré cette introduction face au roi, mais celui-ci ne reprit pas tout de suite la parole, préférant d'abord faire un curieux aller et retour devant la rangée de soldats face à lui comme s'il souhaitait encore réfléchir à un point pouvant le déranger. Pas un seul courtisan n'osait chuchoter, et seuls les bruits provenant de l'extérieur rompaient le silence qui s'était installé.

- Messieurs, dit alors le roi en se tournant vers eux, qu'il me soit permis de souhaiter à chacun d'entre vous mes plus sincères félicitations. Votre présence ici-même témoigne de la récompense qui est la vôtre de me servir en tout temps et en toute occasion. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, cette petite entrevue se serait déroulée en comité plus restreint, mais ces braves gens que vous voyez ici ont ardemment souhaité mettre un visage sur ceux qui assureront ma sécurité. J'ose espérer qu'à l'avenir, l'intérêt que l'on vous porte ne fera point trop d'ombrage à ma personne, autrement je m'en sentirais offensé…

Des gloussements par dizaine accompagnèrent ses paroles, mais Harry lui ne voyait pas bien ce qui était si drôle dans les dires du roi : Peut-être était-ce là un exemple parfait de ce qui se faisait appeler ici des flatteries et qui faisait bien rire dans les salons parisiens.

- Cependant je ne puis tous vous prendre à mon service, reprit Louis XVI. Le corps de cavalerie qu'est celui des gardes du corps possède déjà suffisamment d'éléments à mes yeux pour ne pas être intégralement renouvelé, aussi ai-je décidé avant cette réunion et en accord avec Monsieur de Ségur de confier à trois d'entre vous la sécurité de ma propre sœur, la princesse Elisabeth. Ma chère sœur vit à quelques rues de ce château, et malgré cette promiscuité de façade, je ne puis être totalement assuré de sa sécurité en la sachant loin de moi. Elle n'a pour le moment aucun garde pouvant la protéger à tout instant des dangers qui la guettent, il est par conséquent impératif de remédier à cela en pourvoyant plusieurs postes permanents à son domaine de Montreuil. En fonction de vos faits d'armes et des louanges tenues à votre encontre, nous avons désigné Messieurs de Fontanes, de Vouvrillon et Potier comme étant les heureux élus à ces postes.

A l'entente de son nom, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être à la fois étonné et déçu : Étonné car il ne pensait pas que le roi puisse lui faire suffisamment confiance pour lui laisser une telle tâche alors qu'il ne le connaissait seulement que grâce à son dossier, mais surtout déçu car il voyait là ses illusions fondre comme neige au soleil. Protéger une princesse était certes valorisant, mais il estimait toutefois cela moins important que ce à quoi il avait espéré jusqu'à présent, un espoir qui à présent se résumait à faire figure de faire-valoir pour la sœur du roi.

- À présent, des affaires urgentes m'appellent, aussi je vous laisse aux bons soins de votre supérieur qui saura vous expliquer bien mieux que moi ce qui vous attend. Au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt messieurs…

Le roi quitta alors la salle, et comme un signal, presque tous les courtisans firent de même pour ne laisser bientôt derrière eux que les gardes déjà attachés à la surveillance de cette salle et les nouveaux venus dont faisaient partie Harry. Le marquis de Ségur expliqua bientôt qu'il allait à présent s'occuper du plus grand groupe et leur expliquer toutes les tâches et les directives qui incombaient à leur travail, tandis qu'il laissait à l'un de ses subalternes la mission de conduire les trois derniers gardes en direction de la demeure de cette princesse Elisabeth. L'homme accepta de bonne grâce, puis d'un signe intima l'ordre à Harry, Fontanes et Vouvrillon de le suivre sans plus attendre.

Sortir du château fut beaucoup plus facile que d'y entrer, mais la raison pouvait évidemment être qu'il avait pour guide un sympathique officier qui connaissait depuis longtemps maintenant les moindres couloirs de cet endroit. Les places d'honneur, royale et de marbre rapidement passées, tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers les écuries royales dans lesquelles chacun récupéra son cheval, puis une fois tous prêts, ils s'engagèrent alors sur l'avenue de Paris, une large route faisant face à Versailles et qui reliait directement le château à la capitale. Sur la route se trouvait le petit village de Montreuil, leur destination. Légèrement à l'écart de Versailles, il donnait l'illusion d'un paysage pittoresque perdu au beau milieu des deux pôles les plus importants du pays, le lieu de résidence du roi et la capitale de son royaume. Le domaine de Montreuil lui se trouvait sur l'avenue même, aisément identifiable au haut muret qui suivait sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres cette route. Plusieurs bâtiments étaient visibles de l'autre côté et par delà la cime des multiples arbres du domaine, et de nombreux paysans du village juxtaposant la propriété défilaient autour celle-ci en transportant avec eux leurs outils agricoles. Le portail d'entrée lui était gardé par un homme pour le moins expéditif dans ses inspections, et il se montra à peine intéressé par les papiers qu'Harry et les autres militaires lui montrèrent pour entrer. Tout juste eut-il un sursaut de bon sens en leur demandant la raison de leur visite, mais à l'air qu'il arborait tandis que l'officier lui répondait, il n'était clairement pas intéressé.

- J'informerai le roi de sa scandaleuse conduite, vous pouvez en être certain ! leur certifia l'officier d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il valait mieux pour eux ne pas faire preuve d'un tel amateurisme dans leur travail.

Harry et ses collègues échangèrent un regard à cela, mais leur attention fut bientôt attirée par le grincement strident du portail qui s'ouvrait à eux et leur permettait l'accès. Le domaine de cette madame Elisabeth changeait radicalement de celui de son frère, beaucoup plus simple et champêtre avec un petit côté sauvage dès l'entrée. L'endroit ne respirait pas autant le luxe qu'à Versailles, et le jardin de style anglais qui succéda rapidement aux arbres de la grille donnait une ravissante apparence au terrain. Au fond de celui-ci, Harry crut voir ce qu'il semblait être une petite ferme entouré de quelques parcelles agricoles pour le moment de tiges de blé encore à l'état de brindilles. Le bâtiment principal lui dans lequel devait certainement vivre la princesse était pour le moins étrange et disproportionné dans son architecture provoquant une légère disharmonie dans son aspect. Le corps de la bâtisse était tout en longueur et simple d'aspect, sans fioritures abusives ou ornements coûteux, et d'une couleur blanche légèrement ternie par le temps mais qui ne l'enlaidissait en rien. Une petite chapelle à son extrémité donnait tout de suite le ton sur la personnalité de sa propriétaire, et la ravissante allée de tilleuls qu'ils empruntaient finissait sa course juste devant le péristyle à quatre colonnes qui faisait office d'entrée principale.

À mesure qu'ils approchaient, Harry remarquait que le bâtiment avait l'air assez vétuste, endommagé par endroit et bien mal entretenu, alors qu'à l'inverse le jardin était impeccable et ravissant Sa propriétaire avait même le plaisir de s'offrir le luxe d'un petit cours d'eau traversant ses terres, et le bruit lointain d'une eau furieuse s'écrasant dans une mare lui laissa supposer qu'il devait également y avoir une cascade à proximité. Cet endroit devait renfermer d'autres secrets, mais Harry n'eut pas le loisir de s'y intéresser plus que ça pour le moment. Leur périple lui se terminait juste devant la résidence, et lorsque l'officier leur fit signe de mettre pied à terre, tous les trois s'exécutèrent aussitôt, non sans jeter un coup d'œil curieux au-delà de porte d'entrée ouverte.

- Suivez-moi messieurs, leur ordonna l'homme en les précédant.

Tous les quatre étaient en train de monter les marches du perron lorsqu'au même moment un autre groupe sortait lui de la résidence. Uniquement composé de femmes, toutes faisaient clairement partie des plus hautes classes de la société à en juger par les magnifiques robes de mousseline aux couleurs variées qu'elles portaient. Certaines semblaient déjà d'un âge plutôt avancé et dépassant allègrement les 30 ans, mais la meneuse du groupe elle ne devait pas être plus vieille qu'Harry bien qu'il était difficile d'en juger par les étranges coiffures volumineuses qu'elles portaient toutes et qui étaient poudrées d'une poussière grise cachant en grande partie leur couleur d'origine. De loin la plus belle de toutes, Harry ne put s'empêcher de la détailler plus en profondeur, comme captivé par cette soudaine apparition. De petite taille et possédant un corps bien proportionné, elle avait également un ravissant teint blanc qui faisait davantage ressortir ses fines lèvres roses. Ses yeux couleur noisette étaient petits mais embellis par de fins sourcils, et la racine de ses cheveux laissait supposer qu'ils devaient être sans toute cette poudre d'une couleur oscillant entre le brun et le châtain. Cette femme possédait en outre _une gorge*_ absolument ravissante renforcée par une poitrine abondante qu'un corset enserrait solidement sans donner pour autant un aspect vulgaire à l'ensemble. Enfin, sa silhouette gracieuse et longiligne lui donnait l'air d'une reine, et le rire si mélodieux qui sortait de sa bouche transportait Harry dans un monde de douceur qu'il n'aurait jamais supposé connaître par le seul son de la voix d'une femme. En un mot, il était charmé, et si cette femme était une sirène attirant les malheureux marins par sa douce voix, alors il était prêt à faire chavirer son navire juste pour avoir la possibilité de la côtoyer de plus près.

La femme elle ne semblait pas les avoir remarqué, du moins jusqu'à ce que l'une de ses accompagnatrices ne l'informe de leur présence en s'arrêtant brusquement. Le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes, suffisamment longtemps toutefois pour Harry pour croiser les magnifiques orbes de cette demoiselle et sentir son cœur battre avec plus d'intensité dans sa poitrine. Quelle mouche le piquait donc aujourd'hui ?

- Madame, commença l'officier en se présentant devant elle après une légère révérence, veuillez m'excuser pour ce dérangement, mais je suis envoyé ici au nom du roi pour vous annoncer en personne que son altesse souhaite vous offrir ces trois hommes afin de garantir votre protection dans tous les déplacements que vous entreprendrez à l'avenir…

- Dites à mon frère que je n'ai nullement besoin d'une escorte me suivant partout où je vais, répondit celle qu'Harry avait auparavant prise pour la meneuse du groupe et qui s'avérait être comme il le comprit amèrement sa nouvelle maîtresse. Je n'ai ni l'envie ni le temps de me préoccuper de ces choses là en ce moment.

Le ton n'était certes pas froid, mais l'officier prit néanmoins cela comme un ordre qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas respecter. La parole du roi prévalait sur toutes les autres, et si Louis XVI avait une requête à lui confier, il se devait de la respecter, même si cela ne faisait pas plaisir à la personne concernée.

- J'insiste madame pour que vous reconsidériez votre jugement, dit-il en s'adressant à elle d'un ton légèrement suppliant. Sa majesté se soucie de vous et de votre bien-être, et dans son immense bonté il a jugé nécessaire que vous soyez en bonne compagnie pour vous protéger dans l'éventualité d'un incident pouvant porter atteinte à votre intégrité.

- Que veut-il donc qu'il m'arrive en pareil endroit ? dit-elle d'un ton moqueur. Montreuil est certainement le lieu le plus paisible et calme qui soit. Pense t-il donc qu'un horrible animal oserait poindre son nez et me menacer, ou s'inquiéterait-il de me voir chuter dans la rivière ?

Mais devant la mine dépitée de l'officier, l'expression de son visage s'adoucit et un petit sourire compatissant fit apparition sur son visage.

- Allons mon cher Monsieur, si cela vous cause tant de tourments, je veux bien accepter cette recommandation. Allez donc dire au roi mon frère que je veux bien accepter ces hommes pour garder mon domaine, mais qu'à l'avenir j'aimerais d'abord être informée de ses prétentions avant de prendre une telle décision.

- Ce sera fait madame ! lui assura l'homme en ayant l'air de bien meilleure humeur. Que Dieu vous garde vous et la famille de sa majesté !

Emporté par son allégresse, l'officier s'inclina une dernière fois devant elle, puis après un léger signe de tête en direction d'Harry et des deux autres, il remonta en selle et s'éloigna au galop du domaine sans même se retourner. Les trois autres le regardèrent partir, puis leur attention se reporta de nouveau sur leur nouvelle maîtresse qui de son côté les observait déjà avec une intensité qui les déstabilisa. De surcroît, et pour ne rien arranger à leur gêne, les dames de compagnie de la princesse s'étaient mises à marmonner furieusement en gloussant de temps à autre, mais rien ne semblait interrompre la réflexion dans laquelle s'était plongée Elisabeth.

- Allez donc voir mon premier écuyer, il saura faire ce qu'il veut de vous et vous indiquera les tâches qui seront les vôtres en ces lieux, dit-elle tout à coup en se remettant à marcher sans plus les regarder. Il vous faudra par ailleurs trouver un logement à proximité, cette résidence n'est point prévue pour héberger tout le monde.

Puis sans plus attendre, sa nouvelle patronne les quitta sur le perron, ses dames de compagnie la suivant comme son ombre. Harry et les deux autres la regardèrent partir sans réagir, bien que pour Harry cela était davantage dû au trouble causé par la beauté déconcertante d'Elisabeth. Était-ce cela le coup de foudre ? Ses camarades eux semblaient plutôt mécontents de l'indifférence exprimée à leur égard, et si Harry la regardait partir d'un air rêveur, eux ne parvenaient pas à cacher l'amertume qui les envahissait déjà.

- Bon..., dit-il une fois leur maîtresse disparue derrière un bosquet. Et si nous allions voir cet écuyer maintenant ?

* * *

**A/N : Donc voilà, chapitre clos ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, je n'ai pas lésiné sur les détails, et la quasi-totalité des personnages mentionnés ont bien existé (vous en découvrirez d'ailleurs d'autres par la suite, notamment l'entourage du roi et d'Elisabeth, la famille royale, les courtisans, les favoris, les ministres... Du beau monde en perspective !).**

**J'espère que la vie d'Harry ne vous a pas trop rebuté, c'est vrai qu'il peut passer pour un lâche quand on voit qu'il a pris la fuite au moment même du retour de Voldemort. Je reviendrai au fur et à mesure sur son histoire au fil des chapitres afin de vous laisser un petit peu de suspens ! Je ne sais pas encore si je ferais des petits détours vers l'Angleterre afin de mieux connaître le petit frère d'Harry, mais vous pouvez être sûr que sa famille interviendra tôt ou tard dans la fiction (pardonneront-ils à Harry ou au contraire le lien qui les unit est-il définitivement rompu ? Nous verrons ça...).**

**Les descriptions sont pour la plupart tirées de livres que j'ai lus sur cette époque, alors si jamais il faut mentionner ces sources, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! J'ai également dû faire attention à ne pas mentionner des éléments qui n'existent que maintenant (notamment les ailes Vieille et Louis XV qui s'appellent maintenant Aile Gabriel et pavillon Dufour, ou inversement...). Quant aux salles, vous pouvez avoir de belles photos sur Internet (je garde un très bon souvenir de la salle des gardes lorsque je suis allé à Versailles). J'ai juste une légère déception pour le domaine de Montreuil : Il n'y aucune image de cette résidence au XVIIIème siècle, et son aspect actuel date du XIXème... Sur ce coup là je ne pourrais que faire usage de mon imagination ! **

**Pour ce qui est de la gorge : C'était un critère de beauté qui comprenait cette partie du corps ainsi que le haut du buste, jusqu'à la poitrine. Plus elle était mince et fine, plus les hommes appréciaient, alors pour cacher les éventuels défauts, les femmes portaient des corsets ou de nombreux colliers pour la magnifier.**

**Une nouvelle anecdote également pour ne pas oublier : **_" Il n'est pas de la bienséance de chanter ou de siffler en attendant, comme on dit, pour se désennuyer, ce qu'il faut se garder de faire dans les rues ou autres lieux où il y a concours de monde "._

_" Froncer les sourcils est souvent un signe de fierté et de mépris ; Il faut donc éviter ce mouvement "._

**Le prochain chapitre se déroulera quelques semaines seulement après cette première rencontre (rencontre étonnante soit dit en passant !), et il devrait d'ailleurs ne pas mettre autant de temps à être posté : Je l'ai quasiment fini, il n'y a qu'un petit trou au beau milieu que je vais me faire un devoir de combler.**

**Sur ce, à bientôt ! **


End file.
